


Milked

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Milking, Ties & Cravats, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny milks Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milked

Danny stands back and looks at his progress so far, impressed with his handiwork. Steve gazes up at him, eyes peering through long, thick eyelashes, shifting a little in his seat. It’s a high back chair; ramrod straight, rosewood, a series of ornamental spindles curling down from top to seat. The spindles are set apart at just the right width to have weaved his cuffs through and Steve’s wrists are currently residing in their tightened claws. The chairs are a nice seat height also, especially for tall people like Steve. His feet can plant flat on the floor without his knees reaching his chin, making it a much easier task to have secured his ankles to the chair legs. Danny had improvised with two of his ties he’d had airing in the hall closet, the material wrapped around ankle and chair legs several times before he’d knotted them up.

Danny smiles, brushes his hand down over Steve’s cheek in reassurance and sets to work setting up the camera on the tripod. It isn’t their first ‘home movie’ nor will it be the last, all tapes sealed securely in the hidden McGarrett safe under the floor in the utility room. They don’t always have a game plan, amateur hour is usually their style but Steve wanted a hand job, wanted to get ‘milked’ as he’d said and who was Danny to deny him. The cuffs and ties are just part of the fun, Danny wanting him completely at his mercy to play with. Capturing the magic on camera would provide him with ample self-hand job fodder next time Steve was off on a Navy duty for several days nevermind the fun they got up to watching them over together.

He checked the viewer and focus, grinning when he found Steve staring right back at him through the lens, a picture of serenity and expectation. Standing he winked at him and hit the record button, ensuring the red light turned on before he got to work.

Steve's ‘Little Ninja’ was slightly aroused as Danny sat in a chair just behind Steve’s, giving enough angle to reach round and take him in hand without obscuring the frame with his body. He could also whisper encouragements and endearments into Steve’s ear or make a few marks on his neck. Steve was at his complete mercy now and let him try explaining in as few words as possible how he’d ended up with hickies all along the back of his neck.

Danny didn’t waste any time in taking Steve’s dick in hand, fingers wrapping warm and secure around the hardening flesh. Steve gave a soft sigh and sank back against the chair, completely at ease with the touch. Danny had become a pro at this, drawing out the experience into long, excrutiating minutes that drove Steve insane. Desperate didn't come close to how Steve felt by the end of when Danny was done with him on these occasions.

But it takes time to get warmed up and into the feel of it and Danny is leisurely in his pace, whispering sweet nothings into Steve's ear, enjoying the feel of heavy shaft against his palm and the warmth of Steve's skin. Steve can do nothing but relax in his bonds and wonder how long it will be before he gets to come this time. Danny always keeps an eye on the clock, slowly over time they've built up Steve's tolerance and Danny knows just how to stretch it out. Fifteen minutes is the time to beat and Danny is all about goals. 

Steve always starts out calm and collected, but even he can't keep up the rhythm of his breathing as Danny really begins working his cock. Used to be a time in five to seven minutes Steve couldn't hold back, but he relishes in the denial, it's addictive that feeling of holding back and Danny is a master at milking him now in his own time and pace. What's even hotter is watching it all back on tape. They've got hours of different scenarios like this, him at Danny's mercy as he's slowly driven insane by his talented hands and calm control. Somtimes Danny massages his prostate at the same time as jacking him off and once or twice he's massaged his prostate and not put a hand to him. Steve never lasts long when Danny does that to him, but he is getting better, to the point Danny thinks eventually he'll last just as long as he does a regular hand job.

Danny knows how to read his body language. At first Steve just closes his eyes and breathes through it, going into a zen like state as he simply enjoys and relishes in the touch. Danny kisses and caresses him with soft lips on his neck as his hand moves at a lesiurely pace. After nine or so minutes Steve drops his head back and lets out a harsher breath. Danny can sense the struggle in him, it's beginning to get to him, the pooling pleasure at the base of his spine. Steve's cock is hard and leaking in his hand and every pull upwards Danny rubs his thumb firmly over the tip, into the gathering pre-come.

He softens his touch, he needs to lead Steve through this, not race him to the end. It's all about balance and gentleness, so he slackens off his grip and eases his fingers into a 'o' that circle Steve's shaft without urging him forward into more intense territory. He slides his fingers down to circle Steve's cock at the base and reaches his free fingers down to tease his balls. Steve humms and shifts but he can't really move much the way he's tied to the chair which makes it all the more enjoyable for Danny. Steve's a strong man, he takes pride in his body and excercies daily to stay in a top, healthy condition. His muscles are thick and meaty on his thighs. His abs are washboard tight, chest and shoulders broad, scattered with black coarse hair. The muscles of his arms tense and thicken every time he pulls at the bindings of the handcuffs. Danny knows the camera will pick up on all the shiftings and movements of the man he's got at his mercy.

Steve never says much, even if Danny continuously talks to him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, ridiculous, nonsensical things that nonetheless make him feel he's being romanced. Danny's fingers tease gently at his balls, the touch make his thighs quiver even though he tries to stay still. There's something about the touch that drives him and his body crazy. Danny lets got of his cock altogether just to cup and squeeze his ball sack, rolling it in his palm and making Steve stir crazy. His jaw slackens, chest puffs out and hips jerk uncontrollably and Steve lets out a whimpering moan it feels so good and equally torturous.

Danny tugs and teases his balls for another two minutes to help stretch out the time. Steve is in a good zone right now and Danny knows with careful precision he can draw out Steve further than his fifteen minute record. Steve prides himself on beating every previously timed milking but it also sets a new goal, one he knows Danny will hold him too and slowly but surely lead him into beating again. It's a vicious circle but one they both get off on.

Danny takes Steve back in hand, gently warming his cock up with his palm and distracting him a fraction by sucking gently at a spot on his neck. Steve gave up a long time ago trying to talk Danny out of giving him hickeys, at his mercy there was little he could do to stop him and Danny enjoyed seeing him squirm trying to hide them in public. It also remained as a reminder to Steve of their playtime together and catching sight of them in the mirror only made his dick twitch remembering how Danny had played with him.

Steve feels a shiver run from the base of his neck all the way down his spine and shudders, Danny's lips sucking all the more firmly as his fingers tighten around his shaft. The strokes become more fluid and Steve is beginning to writhe now, unable to jerk his hips into the touch he lamely tries to hump Danny's fingers but all he does is scrape his ass against the chair seat and earn a small huff of a laugh against his skin for the trouble.

Danny knows Steve is getting closer. The pleasure is beginning to override his self control as he desperately tries to fuck into every downstroke of Danny's hand. Danny eyes the spot on Steve's neck, just below his ear, that is beginning to redden and purple. There's something sexy and Dominant about marking his partner so affectionately and catching glimpses of it in public reminds him just how lucky he is to have Steve in his life. Seeing Steve like this, so eager to play and experiment, Danny hadn't ever expected this from their relationship, but he appreciates every single moment like the gift it is.

Steve put his head back and groans loudly. Danny looks at the clock and smiles, sixteen minutes means they've beaten the previous time and about to set a new goal for the next time Steve wants a milking session. It won't be much longer now and Danny kisses his neck gently.

"Doing great baby," he assures him with a quiet whisper into his ear. "Love playing with your cock."

He squeezes his hand tighter to make Steve understand just how much and receives a moan in reply, a breathy sound of his name.

"You close Steven?" Danny asks, knowing he is but he loves to hear Steve say it. In that desperate, pleading way he has.

"Yes, Danny please," Steve says and his body is writhing now, pulling at the bonds holding him, straining helplessly.

"Please what?" Danny asks, as if he's confused as to what the goal is here. He smiles, mouth twitching gently against Steve's ear before he opens his lips and snags the lobe with his teeth.

"Need to come," Steve begs desperately. "Let me come Danny, please."

"I want every drop Steve," Danny plays along with a stern, commanding authority he knows hits Steve's buttons.

"Yes, milk me, everything, everything," Steve says, nodding heartily. "Please, please."

Danny eyes the clock intentionally, seventeen and a half minutes. He smiles and slackens his touch a fraction. 

"Give me another minute and a half and you can come baby," Danny tests and listens to Steve's desperate groan. Steve shakes his head, sucking in deep, hard breaths.

"I can't," Steve laments, because ninety seconds is a lifetime right then and there.

"Yes you can," Danny says firmly. "Just breathe and let me get you there. Already been another twenty seconds."

"Danny," Steve struggles, letting out a sob that chokes out from deep within him. "Please."

"Thirty seconds, doing so well baby," Danny soothes, his hand just slack enough to deny Steve the grip he needs to end it. "You can do this Steve."

Steve's whimpering and moaning, body so buzzed and turned on that he thinks he could explode. All he needs is a tighter grip, just something to push him off the edge but his squirming is fruitless, his begging even more so. For the next minute he thinks he might actually go mad, the longest of his entire existence.

"Good boy," Danny finally says, fingers tightening and Steve doesn't hear anymore. Doesn't beg or hope any longer, he just zones out and feels everything implode on him before spiralling out like an explosion.

His entire body jerks and writhes, balls emptying in a haze of pleasure and he can feel Danny's steady hand pulling and squeezing every drop up his shaft and out of him. His hips and thighs keep straining upwards with rolling pleasure and he loses focus for a long time as he sinks back against the chair, entire body loose and blissed in the haze. Danny strokes him until he's sensitive and shuddering every time he teasingly brushes his touch up his cock. He lets go of him and instead wraps his arm firmly around Steve's body and rests his chin on his shoulder.

"Beautiful baby," Danny smiles, looking down over his body at the mess on his stomach and thighs where his come has landed.

"Thank you," Steve syas breathlessly. Not at the compliment, but because he's so sated he could easily fall asleep right there in his bonds. And because he has kinks and fantasies like everybody else and Danny isn't afraid of exploring what those are with him.

Danny holds him until he gets restless, pulling at the bonds still holding him, but Danny isn't quite finished yet. He stands and goes to the camera, picking it up with the tripod and moving around to Steve's left, Steve gazing curiously at him. Danny eyes him through the viewer, happy with the new angle before going back over to him. Danny stands in front of him, unbuttoning his pants which have become tight after the last twenty minutes. He releases his cock with a satisfied sigh and straddles Steve's lap, sitting on his strong thighs and putting one hand on his shoulder for support.

Steve can only sit and watch with a greedy expression, pulling at his bonds now for entirely different reasons. Danny reaches down between them and gets a grip on himself, beginning to jack off. Danny looks at him, moaning softly but Steve can't keep his head up, greedily staring down at Danny as he handles himself and wishing his hand or mouth were wrapped around his cock. Steve cock gives a useless twitch but it's too soon to really to make any kind of difference. Danny is blatant in his pleasure, squeezing Steve's shoulder with his hand and beginning to thrust his hips into his hold, ass writhing against Steve's thighs.

Steve moves forward to try and kiss him, but Danny evades the move and slides his hand into Steve's hair, pulling his head back. Teasingly Danny licks along Steve's lower lip but doesn't kiss him. Instead he moans against his jaw before sitting back, still holding Steve's head back and grinding his thighs against his. Danny doesn't even pretend to draw it out, he's too turned on by Steve and desperate to come himself. He jerks his hand faster, thinking next time he'd untie Steve, have him bend over the chair and fuck him. Storing the scenario away for the next time, Danny uses the last twenty minutes and fantasies of his own to channel his pleasure.

With Steve's name on his lips, he shoots his load all over Steve's abs and cock, jerking his cock quickly to empty every drop over his lovers skin. His touch becomes gentle, letting go of Steve's hair and instead wrapping around his neck as he leaned forward, his body heavy against Steve's in his bliss. For a long time they sat like that, both breathing against each others necks and enjoying the closeness of one another before Danny eventually slips off Steve's lap, not before pressing a firm loving kiss to his lips.

Danny unites Steve quickly, before turning back to the video camera and turning it off. Later they'll re-watch it in bed, Danny filing away the fact Steve lasted a little over nineteen minutes this time. Smiling he begins to think of ways of helping Steve break the twenty minute mark.

~ fin ~


End file.
